cbeebiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hold Still
"Hold Still" is a song from Bedtime, Let's Play Outside, and Musical Episode. It was made famous by American hip-hop musical group, Hangman. Lyrics Version 1 Let’s play a game to get all our wiggles out! OK, let's all play! Come on, stand up and play with us! When I say wiggle, you wiggle, and when I say hold still, you hold still OK Sid, let's get started! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Hold Still Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle Go (3x) Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle Stop Hold Still Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle Go (3x) Wiggle wiggle Wiggle Stop Hold Still Let's Settle Down, Little Down Now, We're gonna get our wiggles out (2x) Come on, let's play this game Here we go! Hold Still Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle Go (3x) Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle Stop Hold Still Settle, Settle Down, Settle Down Now We got all our wiggles out, now it's time to settle down Settle, Settle Down, Settle Down Now We got all our wiggles out, now it's time to settle down Hold Still Version 2 Hey Sid, let's play Hold Still! Attention everyone (2x), it's fun game time (2x)! It's time to play a game! Yay! Here's how we play, when I say Hold Still, you stand still like a statue, and when I say wiggle, you move around and go crazy! Got it? Great! Then let's go! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Hold Still Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle Go (3x) Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle Stop Hold Still Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle Go (3x) Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle Stop Hold Still Let's play a game, play a game now we've gotta go go wiggle go (2x) until it's time to hold still again Here we go! Hold Still Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle Go (3x), Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle Stop Hold Still Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle Go (3x) Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle Stop Hold Still Let's Play a Game, Play a Game now we've gotta go go wiggle go now it's time to play this game Play a, Play a game, play a game now we've gotta go go wiggle go, until it's time to hold still again! Hold Still Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle (3x) Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle Stop Hold Still Wiggle wiggle Wiggle Go (3x) Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle Stop Hold Still Game over! Kids Version 2 * Ella Monroe * Maggie Marsh * Noah Verez * Gabriel Miller Version 1 * Robert Marsh * Shelley Clark * Katy Chambers * Ore Yan Credits * Trad, Arr. The CBeebies Presenters (Mad CBeebies Melodies) * Lead Vocals: Sidney Sloane * Backing Vocals: The CBeebies Presenters * Musical Arrangements: The CBeebies Presenters * Recorded and mixed by: Joe Johnson * Assisted by: Sam McPingu, Mark Punch and John Dominguez * Recorded at MediaCity UK, Salford, Manchester * Mixed at dock10 • Mastered by Craig Smith Trivia * On Xuxa's album and video "Xuxa Só Para Baixinhos", the Brazilian version is called "segure firme" * The English version plays in C, C Sharp, D, D Sharp and E whereas the Brazilian version plays in A, A Sharp, B, C and C Sharp. Category:Songs Category:Music Category:2019 Category:2019 Songs Category:Adapted Songs Category:Sid Sloane Songs Category:Nursery Rhymes Category:CBeebies Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Nonsense Songs Category:CBeebies Songs not written by the presenters Category:Hangman Songs Category:CBeebies House Category:CBeebies House Songs Category:CBeebies Playtime (Rental Video) Songs